


unbelievable;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: “We’re disgusting,” he complained. “Absolutely not.”Geralt stared at him in disbelief.To be fair, Jaskier was pretty sure he’d never been turned down before. “Later, okay? After we’ve washed up.”/Jaskier turns down Geralt's advances but for good reason. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 112
Kudos: 4371





	unbelievable;

**Author's Note:**

> finally they have sex! i know u guys been waiting for this i hope u enjoy ;)  
> please feel free to follow me on twitter @ queermight

Jaskier grumbled as he followed after Geralt. It’d been a few days since they’d stop and he was both exhausted and disgusting. He was covered in dirt and, he realized with a groan, blood from the monster that had attacked them yesterday. Geralt had taken care of it, but there was no avoiding the shower of blood that had followed.

Now he was tired and gross and he just wanted a bath so fucking bad.

Sadly, they were deep in the woods and there was no inn in sight. So, he was grumbling angrily when Geralt turned on his heels.

“Stop it,” he said.

Jaskier pouted, folding his arms over his chest. “I am _disgusting_ , Geralt.”

“Did you expect anything less when you started following a witcher?” he asked, raising both eyebrows expectantly.

Okay, he had a point.

Jaskier sighed dramatically. “How far to the nearest town?” he asked as Geralt rolled his eyes, mostly fond, he liked to think, before turning away and starting to walk again.

“Two, three days,” he answered easily.

Jaskier caught up with him. “Seriously?” he whined. “Well,” he pulled out his instrument and grinned at Geralt. “Guess we have to pass the time somehow. I've been working on a new song. Absolutely brilliant, I think."

If he didn’t know better, he’d almost think that was a smirk on Geralt’s face. Jaskier looked away and grinned bigger as he started strumming.

They found a spot that night and settled down. Geralt went off to grab (hunt) something for dinner and Jaskier assured him he could start the fire on his own.

Crouching down, he grinned happily when he saw the first promise of flames. He placed his hands over top the fire, sighing lightly.

He might’ve been tired and hungry and dirty, but at least he was warm.

Geralt returned soon after and they had dinner together, like usual. Since their previous… encounter, for lack of a better word, things had changed a bit. Not much, but now Jaskier could sit beside Geralt on the blanket and lean into his side without a complaint from the witcher.

It was nice and comforting and also warm.

After finishing their food, Jaskier flopped back on the blanket with a content sigh. Geralt joined him, a bit more elegantly.

Then Jaskier felt the familiar weight of Geralt’s hand on his stomach, warm and heavy. Jaskier sighed again and turned his head, staring at him.

In the moonlight, his eyes almost glowed.

Like a wolf, he thought idly, reaching out and brushing some hair out of Geralt’s face. Geralt turned and nipped playfully at his thumb with a growl.

Jaskier grinned. “Be good,” he chided. Geralt just growled again, and he laughed.

Then his hand was slipping lower. Jaskier gently smacked it away.

“We’re disgusting,” he complained. “Absolutely not.”

Geralt stared at him in disbelief.

To be fair, Jaskier was pretty sure he’d never been turned down before. There was a first for everything. He stroked his face. “Later, okay? After we’ve washed up.”

Geralt stared at him for a moment longer before nodding with a grunt. Jaskier pressed up against his side. He rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder, peering up at him with big, round eyes.

“This is okay though,” he sighed softly.

Geralt rolled his eyes, but wrapped an arm around the smaller man anyway. Jaskier fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

Jaskier was woken by Geralt’s hand on his shoulder. Yawning, he opened his eyes and squinted up at him. “What?” he drawled. “Too early.”

Geralt did not look amused. “I’ve been awake for three hours.”

“I can’t help that,” Jaskier replied, closing his eyes again.

Geralt grunted and tapped his shoulder again. “I found something.”

Jaskier didn’t open his eyes. “On a scale of 1-10, how important is it?”

“I think you will be very happy,” Geralt deadpanned. “Get up.”

Sighing loudly, Jaskier sat up. Geralt stared at him for a moment, the corners of his mouth quirking up. Jaskier pursed his lips.

“What?”

Geralt just smirked. “You look ridiculous.”

Jaskier flushed as he reached up and patted down his hair. There wasn’t much he could do without water though. Standing up, he dusted off his pants.

“This better be good,” he mumbled under his breath. "I am _not_ meant to rise before the sun."

Geralt just gestured for him to follow as he started off in what looked like a random direction. Jaskier furrowed his brows, following him into the woods, ducking under branches as Geralt expertly avoided them. So apparently not a random direction.

Showoff, Jaskier thought with no real heat.

A few minutes later and Geralt turned suddenly on his heels. Jaskier watched, confused and curious, as Geralt walked behind him and shielded his eyes with his hands.

Jaskier almost laughed. “What are you doing?”

Geralt grunted, leading him. “Just wait.”

Jaskier trusted Geralt, of course, but he wasn’t a fan of having one of his senses blocked off. But he didn’t fight it, just went where Geralt was leading him until finally they both stopped.

He heard Geralt take a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said, pulling his hands back. “You can look.”

Jaskier opened his eyes and gasped audibly at the sight before him; a beautiful, clear creek. He ran forward and stopped near the edge of the water. "Wow," he breathed, watching as the water rushed by him. 

"It's not a bath," Geralt grumbled behind him, "but it'll do. Right?"

Jaskier turned on his heels and grinned. "Yes," he confirmed, turning back around and yanking off his shoes.

Geralt walked forward and joined him, pulling off his clothes and tossing them somewhere behind them. Jaskier folded his clothes because he wasn't an animal, thank you very much. 

He watched as Geralt stepped into the water, appreciating the view. 

"Care to join me?" he asked after a moment, startling Jaskier's out of his thoughts. Geralt was staring at him expectantly, eyebrows raised questioningly. 

He grinned sheepishly, cheeks pink. "Of course," he said, stepping into the water and shivering. It was cool, but nice. He could see the goosebumps on his skin.

For a few minutes neither of them did much of anything, just relaxed in the water, letting the water soak the dirt off them. Eventually, Geralt went under and rinsed his hair. Without soap of any kind, there wasn't much they could do, so Jaskier shuffled over.

"Here, sit down," he instructed.

Geralt raised an eyebrow but sat in the water, the levels reaching around his chest. 

Jaskier hummed softly as he collected water in his palms and poured it over Geralt's head. Then he started scrubbing his scalp, getting as much dirt out as possible with his fingernails. His hair was looking light as ever when Jaskier was finished and Geralt had, at some point, closed his eyes and relaxed into it.

Jaskier's heart squeezed with fondness (and maybe something else) for the man.

"All done," he announced, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Geralt opened his eyes and sighed. "That was- " he hesitated for just a moment. "Nice."

Jaskier suppressed a grin. He knew Geralt wasn't the best at showing affection or giving compliments even, but the fact he was trying said a lot. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. Geralt looked scandalized and he laughed with a wink, walking away.

When they were almost finished cleaning up, Geralt walked over and pressed up against Jaskier's back.

Jaskier's cock immediately responded. He cleared his throat and peered up at him. "Yes?"

"We're clean now," Geralt said plainly.

Jaskier almost laughed. He reached up and lightly touched the side of Geralt's face. "That we are," he confirmed quietly. His stomach stirred with want. Turning around, he grabbed Geralt's hand, rough with blisters. "Come on," he said. Geralt, for once, didn't argue.

They went back to their spot for the night. Roach neighed and kicked at the ground. Jaskier knew it was stupid but he felt oddly petty as Geralt showed her no attention and followed him over to the blanket.

Jaskier sat down and pulled Geralt on top of him. He grunted as he fell on top of him, their faces inches apart.

"Hi," Jaskier whispered, grinning.

Geralt rolled his eyes. "Hi," he replied. "Can I- " he asked, nodding.

Jaskier didn't know what he was asking, but. "Yes. Absolutely always yes."

"Really, because last night- " he started, a glint in his eyes.

Jaskier smacked his chest. "Doesn't count," he said. "Now less talking, please."

Thankfully, Geralt listened. He slipped his hand under Jaskier's shirt and gently ran his fingers across his nipples. Jaskier responded with a mewl, arching off the blanket. 

"Clothes," he panted, " _off_."

He could practically feel the smirk on Geralt's face as he sat up and helped him get out of his shirt. Then he lifted his hips and Geralt helped him out of his pants too. Jaskier took a shaky breath and stared at Geralt, still fully clothed, and shuddered. There was something unexpectedly hot about him being clothed while he was naked, fully exposed.

Geralt shushed him, not unkindly, before leaning back down and taking one of his nipples in his mouth.

Jaskier had been with a few men, but never before did they do anything like that- only cared about getting themselves off. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Pulling back, Geralt moved up and nipped at his jaw. Jaskier opened his eyes with a soft gasp.

"Hi," Geralt said, obviously making fun of him.

Jaskier laughed breathlessly. "I- I wanna touch you," he said. "Please."

Geralt seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding. He pulled away and tugged off his shirt. Jaskier watched, mouth literally watering, as he then pushed down his pants and kicked them off. He would never get used to seeing Geralt naked- never.

"Stop gawking," he said with a smirk.

Jaskier licked his lips just before Geralt leaned back down and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned as he reached down and touched the hot skin of Geralt's cock. He was already hard, heavy in the palm of his hand, and leaking. 

Geralt pulled back eventually and Jaskier stared at his lips, red and slightly swollen from all the kissing. "What do you want?" he asked, surprising Jaskier.

He blinked. "Um," he replied dumbly.

Geralt waited patiently. Jaskier wanted everything. 

"I want you," he started slowly, "to fuck me."

This time, Geralt was the one who looked taken back. He furrowed his brows, watching him closely. "Are you sure?" he asked finally. "We don't have to."

Jaskier reached up and cupped his face, dragging him back down into another filthy, long kiss, licking into his mouth with soft little gasps. "Never been surer," he whispered against his lips before pulling back. "I have, uh," he flushed. "Stuff in my bag."

Geralt raised both eyebrows. Jaskier's blush darkened. 

Shaking his head, Geralt leaned over and pulled his bag over. Sure enough, like always, he had a bottle of oil buried deep under his things. Geralt looked at Jaskier with raised eyebrows again.

"What!" he squeaked. "Always gotta be prepared for anything."

Geralt laughed, a low growl of a thing. Jaskier stared at him in disbelief. He rarely heard him laugh. He decided he liked his laugh. He shook his head. He could think about Geralt's laugh later, like when writing a new song.

"Just a warning," he breathed as Geralt opened the container. "It's been... a while."

Geralt looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Okay," he said and that was that. He smeared his fingers in the oil and reached down between his legs. "Just relax," he instructed before pressing one of his fingers against his entrance. 

Jaskier gasped softly, head falling back on the blanket. He stared up at the sky. Geralt was still. 

"G- go on," he said, adjusting. "I'm good."

Geralt grunted in reply and pushed his finger in, just half an inch. Jaskier was unbelievably tight. He wondered briefly if he'd even be able to take Geralt's cock. He waited until Jaskier adjusted again before pushing his finger in further, slow, slow. Finally, it was all the way. 

"Fuck," Jaskier groaned, oh so eloquently. 

Geralt was still again. "Hey," he said. Jaskier looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. "Good?"

Jaskier sobbed/laughed. He wasn't sure. "Yes." He squirmed. "Hurry up."

"I don't want to hurt you," he grunted before pushing a second finger in. A third. He stretched him slowly, scissoring his fingers.

By the end of it, Jaskier was gasping and wiggling impatiently. 

"Stop moving," he instructed gruffly. 

Jaskier whimpered, but obeyed, stilling and staring up at Geralt with wide, expectant eyes. 

He watched silently, eyes dark, as Geralt grabbed his leg and pushed it up. Jaskier got with the program fairly quickly and adjusted, one leg wrapping around Geralt's waist as he positioned himself. Jaskier was thrumming with excitement and nerves.

Geralt must've noticed because he reached up and pet his hair, uncharacteristically soft.

"Sl- slow," he stammered. 

Geralt nodded with a grunt and pushed against Jaskier's entrance, the warm tip of his cock slipping in without much resistance. He stopped and waited as Jaskier adjusted, closing his eyes with a moan. 

"Okay," he said weakly. "I'm- okay." He smiled, a little shaky. "Better than okay, actually."

Geralt waited a second longer before pushing, slow inch by inch, into the younger man. Jaskier gasped sharply, tilting his head back. Geralt ducked down and sucked at his neck.

Jaskier knew he was big, but _God_. Geralt pushed and pushed, slow, before finally bottoming out.

"Fuck," he grumbled. Jaskier returned the sentiment. 

He stilled, probably not an easy task, until Jaskier slapped at his arm with a groan. 

Geralt grunted and started moving, a slow, lazy pace until they both loosened up and he sped up. Jaskier kept opening his eyes, not wanting to miss a second of Gerant's face, scrunched up and tight with pleasure. Eventually, Geralt found a good, fast pace, slamming into Jaskier with grunts.

Jaskier reached up and dug his blunt fingernails into Geralt's back, who just let out a promising groan. Jaskier filed that important information away for later.

"T- touch me," he begged with a shudder.

Geralt replied with a grunt as he reached down between their sweaty bodies and wrapped his fingers around Jaskier's leaking cock. He hissed at the touch and arched his back. "I'm- " he started, but Geralt cut him off, slamming their lips together almost painfully. 

Jaskier kissed back, licking into his mouth. Geralt started jerking him off, quick. When he finally came, he saw literal stars. He shivered, biting at Geralt's bottom lip and probably drawing blood with his teeth. _Oops_. Pulling back, he watched Geralt's face as he spilled inside him.

He didn't think Geralt had ever looked better, sweaty and panting and eyes squeezed shut.

After, he collapsed on top of Jaskier, still panting. Jaskier reached up and ran his fingers through Geralt's hair, taking deep breaths. "Y- you're heavy," he said after a moment. 

Geralt rolled off him, pulling out of him. Jaskier turned onto his side and winced. He wasn't in any pain, just mild discomfort. Geralt must've noticed because he readjusted them, wrapping an arm around Jaskier and pulling him against his chest. 

"That was- " Jaskier laughed, breathless and tired. "Amazing."

Geralt peered down at him, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah," he agreed. His voice was even rougher than usual. "We should do it again."

Jaskier blinked up at him. He'd given him a handjob, a blowjob, but somehow hearing that was still shocking. "Really?" he asked, searching his face. "You- you don't have to, like- you know. I can take rejection, Geralt. This doesn't have to, like... a thing."

"I know," he replied, a little too fast. "Okay?"

Jaskier chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Okay," he nodded, smiling. "Okay, yeah." He sighed and closed his eyes. "This is _totally_ going in a song."

"Try it and see what happens," Geralt replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted ur guys' opinions on something - would u guys be interested in me continuing this series but w more fluffy stuff? like their first "i love you", their first real date, etc
> 
> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
